


крошки

by gallyanim



Category: Day6 (Band), Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Getting Together, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: тише едешь, дальше будешь//да, это фанфик с пейрингом сонджин/мунбёль
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	крошки

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: чатику с паксонджином на аватарке хд

с чонхваном сонджин дружил с начальной школы - с незапамятных каких-то времён, то есть, можно легенду их дружбы уже практически как легенду о тангуне рассказывать. сонджин переезжал в сеул, чонхван переезжал в гванчжу, они оба возвращались в пусан и переезжали в сеул уже вместе, и ничего этого не мешало дружить. у чонхвана появлялись новые друзья, и у сонджина тоже, и они опять никак не мешали. возможно, даже наоборот: на джехёна, допустим, всегда можно было положиться в поиске какого-нибудь душевного объяснения тому, как им с чонхваном повезло сдружиться.

\- просто все остальные лучше понимают, что велосипеды твои невыносимые.

отчасти это, наверное, даже была правда? джехён, разумеется, не согласился бы с такой трактовкой и спорил бы до хрипоты, что правды там все 100%, не верите - спросите собаку. тут обычно ёнхён интеллигентным голосом уточнял, имеет ли он в виду вонпиля или джинёна, джехён бурчал в ответ “джексона, конечно” и спор завершался. но всё же - чонхван действительно был из тех людей, кто за любой кипеж. ну, кроме голодовки, конечно, еда это святое. велопрогулки под определение любого кипежа вполне попадали, ну и сонджин с чонхваном вполне катались по всяким богом забытым местам. а потом ели. святое же, нельзя пропускать.

на самом деле это всё неважно.

важно, что в какой-то зимний вечер они абсолютно обыкновенно тусуются большой компанией - есть какие-то друзья чонхвана, какие-то друзья сонджина, какие-то друзья кого-то из их друзей, среди всех друзей конечно же находятся те, кому сегодня подняли зарплату, и как за это не выпить, но в целом ничего особенного, не каждую неделю, конечно, тусишь так глобально, но неглобально иной раз и не единожды на неделе. а важно то, что чонхван приводит мун бёри.

чонхван шумно снимает шарф посреди забитого крафтового паба и рассказывает всему их столу, как встретил сейчас бёри в метро, ну и вот слово за слово приехали вместе. компания и так большая, почему бы и нет, действительно.

бёри кивает, улыбается и садится рядом с сонджином, потому что больше мест нигде нет, а себе чонхван ищет стул в процессе беселы с барменом. ничего, он ещё и из тех, кто попросит стул, а получит ещё и скидку постоянного клиента на первом же посещении.

\- привет, - говорит бёри.  
\- привет, - отвечает сонджин и пожимает ей руку. ну, примерно на этом всё и заканчивается: она явно не очень разговорчивая сама по себе, а сидящую напротив сыльги, судя по всему, знает хоть немножко в отличие от сонджина. у сонджина всё равно настроение ныть: он нынче не тот друг, которому подняли зарплату, а тот, у которого зарубежный коллега запорол весь их месячный отчёт. не будешь же ныть сразу после “привет”.

потом важно, что у чонхвана каждый год случается день рождения (поразительно), но в этом году к нему на день рождения приходит бёри. первый раз, да. теоретически сонджин мог бы спросить ту же сыльги, раз уж самого чонхвана он спросить забывает - и так много важных вещей, про которые поговорить надо, велосипед вот сломался недавно (джехён, молчать), тут не до других знакомых.

\- а ты с бёри знаком?

вместо этого спрашивают самого сонджина: видимо, считают, что раз уж он знает чонхвана сто лет, то и всё его окружение сонджину тоже отлично известно. это, конечно, неправда, и конечно, учитывая объёмы чонхвановой телефонной книжки, где номер интерна доуна из сонджинова отдела появился раньше, чем в списке контактов самого сонджина, правдой не могло бы никогда.

\- один раз виделись, - сонджин машет рукой в неопределенности. - сыльги знакома вроде.

в итоге он таки спрашивает чонхвана: мун бёри его однокашница по музыкальной школе, если так можно назвать подвальную студию, куда чонхван ходит петь, а бёри, как выясняется, читать рэп. ладно, у всех свои хобби.

\- ещё у неё три корги, - добавляет невероятно ценную информацию чонхван в конце, и сонджин мысленно съеживается, воображая количество шерсти по всем поверхностям. ещё хуже, наверное, чем командировки на пару с нервным вонпилем, который ну ни в какую не может повторять свои презентации без поедания пачки печенья под одеялом.

странно, конечно, что бёри всё не было и не было, а когда появилась - то сразу принялась появляться регулярно, но на какой-то очередной встрече сонджин даже немного с ней говорит; бёри не пытается немедленно перейти на неформальную речь, как ужасно многие, и это хорошо. сонджину всегда сначала надо привыкнуть.

очевидная версия от вездесущего джехёна гласит, что скоро чонхван представит им бёри не просто “это мун бёри”, а как “это мун бёри, мы встречаемся”, но джехён всё-таки та самая часть большой компании, которая классифицируется как друзья сонджина, так что в чонхване он разбирается хуже. сонджин разбирается в чонхване примерно как в видах вонпилева печенья, а про них он может ночью с закрытым глазами определить, какой именно пакет шуршит на соседней кровати. так что нет, сонджин знает точно, что чонхван не представит им мун бёри с пометкой “мы встречаемся”. и вообще вряд ли кого-то так представит, нету у него романтических интересов в жизни, и всё тут.

у сонджина есть.

иногда они заканчиваются плохо - в последний раз, например, было так себе. поэтому он не ищет бёри в фейсбуке или инстаграме и не просит чонхвана расшарить ее контакт в какао.

чонхван поёт просто так, в дополнение к работе, сонджину, велосипедам, сериалам на нетфликсе и совершенствованию рецепта имбирных печенек; потому что он всё ещё, как мы помним, за любой кипеж, кроме голодовки. бёри, оказывается, рэпает на полном серьёзе. настолько серьёзно, что в таккальбишной ёнхён тыкает палочкой в экран:

\- хён, смотри, это же бёри-нуна.

если бы сонджин был чуть более впечатлительным, у него бы, возможно, кусок сладкой картошки выпал бы изо рта, но так он просто кивает. по телевизору реально бёри на рэперском шоу про выживание. или шоу на выживание? а впрочем, наверное это не важно; важно, что ёнхёну бёри нуна - сонджину, стало быть, может быть и ровесницей. важно, что ёнхён вот знает, что ему она нуна, а сонджин вообще не представляет их возрастное соотношение.

сонджин запоминает название шоу, смотрит в навере расписание лайва и в итоге его пятничный вечер заканчивается смской за бёри. в рэпе он ничего не понимает даже после стапицот прослушиваний джексоновых песен на разных этапах их создания, но ему нравится.

только рэп, ага.

бёри на очередной посиделке большой компании (в малой они таки не пересекаются, непонятно вообще - а есть ли у неё малая компания, пересекающаяся с малой компанией сонджина) начитывает в норебане джессину ссен онни, и когда сонджин приходит домой, он долго вертит телефон в руках, разглядывает внимательно все его уголки и грани перед тем, как написать чонхвану - дай всё-таки номер.

назови меня хён и обязательно, отвечает чонхван. сонджин конечно таким образом номер не получает. но наверное - к лучшему, да? правильнее бы её саму и спросить. и ему всё равно не удаётся, потому что бёри спрашивает его раньше - мол, какая-то онни интересовалась работой в его компании и было бы удобно задать пару вопросов. вопросы сонджину действительно задают. как-то на них всё и заканчивается, честно говоря, а он бы даже на корги мог бы посмотреть, если бы показали. у бёри в катоке аватарка селка с ними - со всеми тремя. у сонджина аватарка велосипед ричард.

сидящий на соседней кровати (через тумбочку, ладно) и утопающий в презентации вонпиль протягивает ему печеньку, и сонджин таки решает, что с привет прошло достаточно времени, и жалуется бёри на вонпиля. ну а что, это же тоже как бы про работу в его компании, вонпиль ещё какая важная ее часть.

бёри поддерживает негодование.

нет, не так. ПОДДЕРЖИВАЕТ. НЕГОДОВАНИЕ. сонджину кажется, что глаза его обманывают, потому что, ну, все говорят, что он докапывается и это даже не у него дома происходит и не на его же кровати вонпиль что-то ест. но нет, реально именно так всё в чате и выглядит - бёри, ещё раз внимание, поддержала его возмущение. она даже рассказывает свою похожую историю про какую-то подружку с котом, а потом они долго-долго разговаривают про рамён. чёрт разберёт, как так получается, но тема неисчерпаемая и им нравится разный рамён, так что обмениваться знаниями можно чуть ли не бесконечно.

малой компанией бёри, которая пересекается с малой компанией сонджина, в итоге оказывается компания их вдвоём - сначала за рамёном (невероятно романтично, ржёт джехён, но кто бы говорил, они с ёнхёном первые свиданий десять ещё в Америке чередовали чипотле с шейк шаком), потом на прогулке с корги, потом на прогулке с велосипедом ричардом и безымянным прокатным, а потом сонджин сбивается со счёта. как-то так выходит, что если нарисовать линию времени их отношений, то получится, что он покупает кольцо чуть ли не быстрее, чем решается написать бёри сообщение в катоке.

бёри говорит да, чонхван разбивает сонджину светильник пробкой от шампанского, а сонджин на следующий день ставит вонпилю на стол коробку того самого печенья.

в самом деле, что бы у него без вонпиля вышло.


End file.
